When You Smiled
by cherryblossomgurl
Summary: Kyo has been acting strange lately, it seems that every where he turns there is another dead end. So when there is no where left to go can one girl help him find his way. Will continue if i get good reviews


When You Smiled  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket nor do I claim to have created out thought out any of the themes or characters.  
  
Ch. 1 Never for Me  
  
Another day started itself in the house of Shigure. Tohru woke up early as usual and readied herself eventually making her way to the kitchen. It was a cold morning but the kitchen was quickly heated as Tohru set about making breakfast. It was about then that she noticed something was missing.  
  
Kyo's eyes slowly lifted as he surveyed his surroundings. The room was its usual self. The bookshelves overflowing themselves and the pile of clean clothes lying on the floor that Tohru had laid out the previous day. Silly girl, she always is thinking of everyone but herself.  
  
His eyes continued to travel until the reached the clock. It read 9:30 A.M. That's strange I usually wake up earlier than this. He got up, dressed, and went downstairs. All the while he tried to figure out why he had woken so late. It wasn't raining, he had already checked, and he was sure he wasn't ill. So, what else could it be? When Kyo finally entered the dining room he had reached the conclusion that he had just overslept and it meant nothing. Still deep in his thoughts he was unable to notice that Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru had already began eating.  
  
"Oh!" gasped Tohru abruptly as she noticed him, " You're here, I'm sorry we started without you, it's just you were still sleeping and I really didn't want to disturb you so I let you sleep, I'm sorry."  
  
" It's okay, don't worry about it," he said. She had seemed so startled and concerned about him, in a way he had like it. " I just overslept."  
  
"Okay," she said beaming at him, " Well I set your plate out for you."  
  
" Thanks," he replied.  
  
He sat down and began to eat. He was just beginning to relax when. "What a lovely meal!" boomed Shigure, " Again our little angle has succeeded in creating a delicious dish for our nourishment!"  
  
" Thank you Shigure," blushed Tohru  
  
" You're going to make some man very happy one day!" Shigure chirped " Damn Shigure, never knows when to shut up," both Yuki and Kyo muttered under their breath.  
  
" You could also make me a happy man by sharing my bed tonig-"  
  
Shigure never finished what he was about to say because at that moment he was hurtled through the wall and into the yard.  
  
Tohru began washing the dishes and as usual Yuki offered to help. They were just finishing when Tohru glanced over her shoulder and noticed Kyo still sitting at the table absentmindedly staring at the hole Shigure had made in the wall.  
  
" Kyo are you alright?" she asked in a worried tone  
  
" Huh, oh yeah, I jus- Before he could finish Tohru had rushed up to him and placed her hand to his forehead.  
  
"Are you sick?" she asked  
  
" No I'm not so...so don't worry," he said grabbing her hand and gently pulling it off his forehead, but he did not let go. Tohru looked at him and he looked back. For a while they just stared at each other until Yuki broke in.  
  
" Don't worry about that stupid cat Miss Honda, he's just being lazy, that's all." Kyo stood up with such force that he almost knocked Tohru over.  
  
" What did you just say!" growled Kyo  
  
" Oh I believe you heard me quite well baka cat," Yuki grinned back  
  
" That's it you damn rat, today's the day I finally send you to hell!"  
  
" Wait, wait" Yuki said screwing up his face in pretend thought, " I believe I've heard this one before, why yes now I recall that you say this every time before I make another dent in the floor with your face!"  
  
" YOU BASTARD!!!" yelled Kyo, and with that he and Yuki both lunged at each other.  
  
" Please don't fight," sighed Tohru. They froze, neither could stand making her unhappy and neither could stand seeing her upset. They lowered their fists.  
  
" I'm sorry Miss Honda, we didn't mean to upset you," he said as he flashed her one of his rare smiles. " It's perfectly okay Yuki, I understand," she said beaming back.  
  
Kyo looked from one to the other. Both looking so happy and content smiling, at each other, and not at him. That smile on her face, he had caused it, he had caused her to be that way. The smile on her face was for Yuki, Kyo doubted if he could ever make her as happy as Yuki did.  
  
" Once again," he thought " the cat losses to that rat."  
  
With that he stood up and left the room leaving the both of them staring after him. 


End file.
